


Favors

by TuxedoCat17



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Omi is a little shit, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, but we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoCat17/pseuds/TuxedoCat17
Summary: You catch Clay in the act and decide to help him. Thus, he now owes you at his own decision.
Relationships: Clay Bailey/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: For both legal and moral reasons, all characters are 18+ in this work (Don’t @ me). Also, this is my first fic I’ve EVER written, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> There’s literally no works for Clay/Reader anywhere (besides, like, two), so I thought I should add to this practically-dead fandom. I’m sure most of us had a crush on this rooting-tootin’ cowboy man when we were younger, so I figured I would mix in a bit of smut, ‘cause why the FLUFF not?

It was a quiet morning at the Xiaolin Temple.

Though by quiet, I mean hectic.

Three monks were rushing around the temple’s kitchen, grabbing food, utensils, or practically anything in order to make something that could vaguely resemble “breakfast”. The sound of loudly clanging pots and the banging of closing drawers echoed throughout the temple, down the hallways, reaching the ears of a soundly sleeping monk.

You quickly sat up, hair disheveled, startled by the loud voice of the smallest of the three frantic monks.

“Raimundo, get out of the way of the stove!” Omi shouted. “You are pigging the burners!”

“It’s hogging, Omi!” Rai shouted back. “And you can wait a few more seconds. Go help Kimi with the toast!”

You groaned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Flipping over your blanket, you threw your legs over the edge of the bed, your feet flinching as soon as they hit the cold surface of the wooden floors.

The sound of your padded feet echoed feebly through the halls as you made your way to the kitchen, spotting the three hurried monks. They only stopped in their tracks as soon as you cleared your throat.

“Seriously, guys?” You groaned, rubbing the palm of your hand against your eyes. “It’s too early for this.”

“It’s only 7 am, Y/N,” Kimiko giggled as she rested her hands on her hips.

You stared at her in tired disbelief. “Only?”

Raimundo chuckled. “I’m with Kimiko. Compared to us, you slept in. You should try waking up much earlier for monk training.”

“Speaking of training,” Omi started. “I have not seen Clay since this morning’s exercise.”

“Omi’s right,” Kimiko stated. “Could you maybe go find Clay, Y/N? I have a feeling breakfast is almost ready.”

You sighed and nodded, pivoting your feet to walk back down the hallway.

~*~

You were still trying to shake the tiredness away from your brain, and unfortunately, due to your lack of outside awareness, you were unaware of the soft moans coming from inside Clay’s room.

You slid open his door, and the sight that stood before you, zapped away your tiredness and left you awake and utterly speechless.

The top half of Clay’s uniform was laying on the floor, as if it was half-hazardly thrown there. The cowboy was laying on his bed, red faced, as his bottoms were hanging around his ankles, and his red boxers were pushed down just enough to reveal his hard cock that was fisted in his large hand.

Clay sputtered, hurriedly trying to hide his leaking erection.

“Y/N, W-What’re ya- I can explain!” He stammered, his face growing even redder.

You felt a burning sensation creep from your cheeks down your neck, and turned away from the lewd sight before you, your hands attempting to shield your eyes.

“Oh, God, I am so sorry!” You exclaimed. Your body was thrumming with embarrassment as you heard shifting behind you.

“Darlin’, I’m sorry,” you heard Clay say, embarrassment still coating his voice. “Ah jus’ got a bit excited durin’ trainin’, is all. Thought Ah could spank one out, y‘know?”

You blinked. “No, it’s fine, Clay. You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I should’ve knocked.”

Clay chuckled. You wouldn’t admit this to anyone (except Kimiko, since you two would have constant girl talks), but you loved that little chuckle of his. In fact, everything about him was amazing. From the way his little smile would light up the room, to how protective he was of the other monks, he was truly gentle giant that you found yourself falling in love with.

“Naw, it’s fine. Ah’m guessing the others sent ya ta get me?”

You nodded, turning back to the blonde. His boxers were pulled up to hide his pride, but you could still see the large tent through the cotton fabric.

“I could help you.”

Your eyes shot wide open. Did you seriously just say that? You felt your face grow even hotter as you hid it beneath your hands.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

“Wait, now hold on, darlin’,” Clay interrupted. “Ah didn’t say no.”

You peaked out from your hands at the blonde, a small smile gracing his lips. He was leaning back on his forearms, his legs slightly spread to show his bulge, and a small stain was showing through the fabric.

“Ah consider mahself ta be a more traditional man, but Ah ain’t gonna say no to a pretty lady offerin’ a helpin’ hand.”

Removing your hands, you slowly shifted to stand in front of him. You felt your hands shake and start to sweat, the heat on your face still prevalent. You bent down, giving him one last look before reaching towards the elastic of his boxers. You slowly pulled down the red fabric until the hardness of Clay’s cock slid out and slapped his stomach. A small hiss was heard from Clay as his newly-freed cock was now exposed to the colder air of the room.

You softly gulped at the sight. You only caught a small glimpse of his cock when you first came in the room, but now seeing his full erection in front of you, you were starting to wish you hadn’t said anything before.

You didn’t realize you were staring until you heard Clay’s voice from above you. “Y’know, it’s a’right if ya don’ wanna-“

“N-no, it’s okay,” you stuttered. You turned your attention back to his large cock, reaching a timid hand towards the base. You slid a testing finger along the vein on the underside of his dick. A shuttering gasp was heard from the cowboy as his body tensed.

You swiped your thumb along his leaking slit, smearing his precum along his swollen head. You then used the clear liquid to slowly work your hand down his shaft. You could feel his cock throb underneath your touch. A small grunt left Clay’s mouth as you moved your hand back up, then down. You repeated this motion as you listened to the labored breathing and occasional grunt from the man above you.

You focused your eyes on his leaking cock, the small amount of liquid that would pool along his slit, allowing for a much smoother glide. You found yourself wondering what it would taste like. Before you knew it, you were leaning your head forward, swiping your tongue along his weeping slit, tasting the slightly bitter fluid.

Clay gasped and jerked his hips forward. You gave a few more small licks before moving your mouth to enclose around his full head, sucking gently. You felt a large hand weave its fingers through your hair, gripping softly at the roots. Taking the hint, you began to slowly bob your head along his throbbing shaft. His deep, musky smell sifted through your nose, and you moaned at the scent, sending a slight vibration down his cock.

Clay groaned at the sensation. “F-Fuck, Y/N.”

You looked up at him through your eyelashes, and what you saw, you would entrain in your memory forever.

Clay’s face was even redder than what it was when you came in. His plush, bottom lip was caught in between his teeth. The blush from his cheeks spread down to his freckled, sun kissed shoulders, and his blonde hair was sticking to the sweat on his forehead. You also noticed that more grunts and groans were leaving his mouth.

You decided to move further down his cock, using both your spit and his precum to easily glide down. What you couldn’t reach with your mouth, you used your hand to pleasure him. You could feel his cock throb even harder, and before you knew it, you heard Clay let out a guttural moan, and you felt his hot seed shoot down your throat.

You tried to relax, letting the thick liquid move easily down your throat. The hand that was on your head relaxed its hold, smoothing its fingers through your hair, down your face to cup your cheek. You looked up to see a tired smile on Clay’s face.

“Dang, honeybee,” Clay moaned softly. “Ya sure know how ta work that mouth.”

You giggled and sat up, wiping the excess from your mouth.

“Well, would you believe me if I told you that was my first?” You teased, giving him a shy smirk.

Clay chucked, removing his hand while sitting up straight. “Well, I’ll be. Quite impressive for a first-timer.”

He ran his hand through his sweaty hair before speaking again. ”Y’know, if ya want, Ah could return the favor sometime. After all, that was one helluva show ya gave me, sweet pea.”

You blushed, looking down at your hands.

“I’d like that,” you muttered. One of Clay’s hands moved to rest on yours.

“Then you jus’ let me know,” Clay said. He then stood up, his hand still in yours. “Ah reckon the others mus’ be wonderin’ where we’ve been. We should prolly get a move on.”

You nodded and walked out of the room, hand-in-hand. You couldn’t wait until he returns this favor


End file.
